Black in Time
by BellatrixHBC
Summary: Before Bellatrix attempts to kill her captive mudblood, Hermione finds the time turner around her neck and ties it to Bellatrix. sending her back to the past. So far back, that she cannot find a way out and she will have to relive her days at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her screams sent a wave of pleasure down the back of her attacker. She writhed in pain, trying everything she could to get away; but nothing worked. Her arm throbbed from where an inscription of some sort had been carved into her smooth skin, and the tears stung her eyes, making it difficult to see her surroundings. She could feel her cool breath against her cheek, her body on top of her own, and her rough fingers collecting the blood from her arm. Within a second, her own blood was wiped across her face, it was the only thing that brough warmth to her. "Mudblood," she breathed harshly, sniggering as she rose from Hermione's lifeless body. There was nothing she could do but lie there, accepting more of what was to come.

Bellatrix stood tall, her hair giving her most of the height she attained. Her face was pale and gaunt, and her eyes possessed a chilling characteristic, giving light to the ghosts of her past. She was slender, and wore a tight fitted black corset. There was no doubt she had been beautiful in the prime years of her life, but the years had treated her unfairly. Her hair was no longer perfect, her eyes no longer pure, and her teeth were broken and repulsive. She ran her cold fingers through her thick, curly locks and she drew her wand once more from her pocket. Hermione knew it would never stop, she would keep going until the very end.

"Please, don't hurt me," she cried out, practically begging for her life. "What have I ever done to hurt you?" she added, turning her head to the side and averting her glance from the witch. "Hurt me?" Bellatrix let out a thunderous laugh. "My dear child," she stood over Hermione, glaring down at her. "You have aided the Potter boy well over the past few years, but now, it is your turn to die! Crucio!" she yelled, pointing her wand down at the young girl. Hermione's body jolted and she screamed, her voice cracking. Soon there would be no noise left. All the colour that had returned to her face after the last curse had been thrown at her was now being drained yet again. It was almost as if her life was being sucked from her body.

"Don't hurt her, or I swear to God!" The voiced boomed from below them. It was Ron. Hermione wanted to call out, she wanted him to rescue her, but she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her. It was hopeless. Bellatrix laughed maliciously and got down beside Hermione. "What's 'e gonna do, eh? Kill me?" she mocked, tracing her finger along Hermione's face. As much as she wanted to grab Bellatrix's hand and hurt her as much as possible, she couldn't move. She lay there in disgust as this evil, murderer touched her. Bellatrix ran her fingers through Hermione's golden hair. "Y'know, you are quite a pretty little thing," she said, almost sounding sincere. Hermione's head throbbed with pain, she couldn't take any more. "But then again, it's your blood that counts, ain't it? You filthy muggle born."

As if by magic Hermione could feel the strength replenish in her body and without warning she reached under the top opening of her shirt, pulled out the long chain that was tied around her neck and threw it around Bellatrix. It was the time turner Dumbledore had given her. She had only used it properly during her third year at Hogwarts, when she had too many classes to keep up with yet didn't want to lose out on any. She made sure the necklace was not around her neck before turning the centre of the pendant. It spun hypnotically and Hermione's arms collapsed by her sides as the energy that had filled her now disappeared. Bellatrix looked down, seeing the time turner spinning as it hung from her neck.

"What d'you think you're doing?" she shouted. Hermione could tell she was panicking. Bellatrix let out a scream before disappearing from Hermione's sight. She was gone. Ron, Harry and Dobby came bursting through the door and went over to where Hermione was lying. Ron crouched down beside her, putting his arm under her and lifting her body up slightly. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded, for she couldn't speak. Her throat burned from the pain of screaming for almost an hour. Although she was delighted the pain had stopped, she couldn't help but wonder how many times she had spun the time turner, and just how far back in time Bellatrix had gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bellatrix watched as she years reversed in front of her, possessing no clue as to where she was going. She was still in Malfoy Manor, but everything that had happened over the years were passing her by so quickly, she couldn't tell what was happening. All she knew was that she had to stay oout of sight, no matter what event in time she arrived at. If anyone were to see her, there would be inevitable changes to the future probably for the worst. She wondered how long she would be gone for. She may perhaps be missed by fellow death eaters, maybe even the Dark Lord himself, she hoped.

Bella had arrived, lying in the same place on the cold stone floor of the room. She knew exactly where she was. It was September 1966, just before Bellatrix was due to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. Andromeda was returning for her third year and Narcissa coud be heard running through the manor, screaming. She was heading right for the room Bellatrix was in, and she quickly ran and hid behind the nearest stone pillar. "Andy, where are my books? And my wand? I'm not ready!" Narcissa cried. It was obvious that it was her first year starting Hogwarts, and Bellatrix smiled at remembering how nervous she was.

Andromedo joined Narcissa in the grand room. There was so much light pouring into the room Bellatrix had flinched when she first arrived. The Malfoy Manor was always dark and daunting, but back during their childhood it had seemed almost a happy home. It belonged to their parents, Cygnus and Druella Black, and was to be passed down to Narcissa and Lucius once they marry. Lucius was greatly approved of by their parents, unlike Andromeda's choice of husband, a muggle born. Everything seemed so strange, but Bellatrix knew it was one of the most important years of her life.

Her fifth year at Hogwarts was when she had decided to join her father in becoming a death eater, and after that all hell broke loose. Perhaps this would be a chance for Bella to review the choices she had made over the years? Or even change them? Bellatrix laughed quietly to herself as she thought about changing the past to better the future. She couldn't have asked for a better life, but yet she was unaware that at the end of the Second Wizardry War, only several months from her present self, she would be dead. For all she was to know, Voldemort would win the war, and Potter would die. She couldn't think any differently.

"Their in your bedroom, Cissy," Andromeda laughed as the panicking Narcissa ran out of the room to retrieve her stuff. "Bella, where are you? she then called as the younger Bellatrix walzted into the room, grinning widely. Bellatrix almost let out a gasp as she seen her younger self. She was tall, thin, beautiful. Her cheeks were filled with colour and her piercing blue eyes glistened in the reflecting sunlight. She was stunning compared to the frail, gaunt looking Bellatrix of the present. Bellatrix almost felt a hint of envy for herself, and disappointment for not looking after her appearance as she did back then. "You ready to go?" Andromeda asked as she elder sister nodded, and they left the room together.

Bellatrix emerged from behind the pillar looking somewhat bewildered. She knew it wasn't planned for her to come here, but was it a coincidence? She had always wished to herself that if she were to return to past, the only thing she would change would be her fifth year at Hogwarts. It was the pivital year of her life, when most of the events took place that led to where she was today. "Come on, we're ready!" she heard Andromeda shout. There was a moment of silence before she could hear people running down the stairs and out of the manor. Looks like she was going back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bellatrix stood at the gates of Hogwarts. There were no charms or protective shields stopping her from getting inside, she had them right where she wanted. Now was the perfect time to carry out what she had planned to do all along. She could attack now, before the birth of Harry Potter. She could stop it all from happening just with a flick of her wand. But she chose not to. It was okay if she was seen as nobody would recognise her older self, not even her fifteen year old self. She walked through the gates and up into the castle, heading for Dumbledore's office. There was no choice but to enter the very heart of Hogwarts. She had to become an insider, a professor perhaps, so she was able to know and see everything that was going on within the school.

She was welcomed into Albus' vastly decorated office and they shook hands. He asked for her name and Bellatrix froze."My name?" she said, trying to rummage through her brain in search of a name that was not her own. "Uh.. Karen. Karen Lockhart." she said, smiling at her success. "Ah, Miss Lockhart. Any relation to the young Gilderoy?" he asked. She had only known Gilderoy in his older years, but she understood that he was four years younger than her which would, in this time era, place him in his first year. "No, I'm afraid. Nothing to him," she replied. She explained that she wanted to apply for a professor, and had achieved the compulsary qualifications needed for the job.

"The teaching position for Herbology is still open, if you'd like it?" Albus asked, Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh at her response. "You must be mad!" she chuckled, her old sadistic voice taking over her again. She must remain calm and act as nicely as possible if she wanted this to work. "I mean, Herbology was never really my main interest when I attended Hogwarts. How about.. Defense Against the Dark Arts?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. Albus thought to himself for a moment. The position was empty, but he hesitated on giving it to her. "What are your teaching methods?" he asked, trying to understand what the students would be in for. "I don't believe in theory. These students will never learn anything if they're stuck in a classroom all day writing out defense spells on a piece of parchment. No, I believe that they must get out into the real world and learn for themselves. With certain limitations of course, we don't want them getting killed."

Albus smiled and shook her hand firmly. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor Lockhart," he said kindly. She gave him a slight nod of the head, assuring him that she would do her best. She knew that this was the only way to actually gain full access to Hogwarts and her younger self. This year was vital, the year she would discover who she is and make some of the most unforgivable decisions of her life. She wasn't sure of whether she wanted things to change, whether she was yet to interfere and try and alter the future. What she was aware of though was the fact that Harry Potter would defeat Voldemort. As much faith as she had in her master, she knew he wasn't strong enough and never would be to fight the battle alone.

Many times she had offered to kill him herself, and many times he had declined. She respected him too much not to just go out and do it anyway. He had failed to kill him before, so he must be the one to do it now. Even if she could persuade a few of the better wizards to join the dark side, maybe Voldemort's force would be stronger than years of supposed 'death eaters' who cowered away from the sight of their Lord. The current army the Dark Lord had regained in the present were not the best of fighters whist contributed to the lack of power to find and kill Harry Potter, but during her time here Bellatrix would make sure of recruiting only the best.


End file.
